The Voice
by CorosiveVile
Summary: Sanji is left alone on the ship with Zoro. But when he hears a 'Mystery Voice' singing, what will happen? -Warning: T for suggestiveness/Mild language. -First Fic-


Hello, everyone, to my very first (and very horrible) first story! Its SanjixZoro because, since Sanji is older, he should be on top, right? Well, feel free to flame and what-not, but try and keep it mild, please? I mean, this is practically my first try at this sort of stuff... Don't ask me how I got the idea of a singing Zoro. You know, shit happens.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! OR THE SONG! TT-TT**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was one of those rare, quiet days aboard the Thousand Sunny, everyone, save a few, had left into the town in which they docked.

Sanji, the pirate ships chef, had been working on perfecting a snack for lovely ladies, Nami and Robin. He was also preparing food for him and the only other person on the ship, Zoro.

Yes, he and the marimo-head just _had_ to be put on the same shift of watching the ship.

The food was finished, so Sanji set the table and served the meal. He was about to go look for that 'Lazy Swordsman', when a sound penetrated the air. He dropped whatever he was doing to listen, try to figure what it was, where it was coming from. Obviously it was coming from somewhere /other/ than the Galley, so he walked out the doors and into the bright, noon sunlight.

Sanji followed sound, which he figured came from the back of the ship. He vaguely thought about who could be making this angelic sound. He knew it was singing, but he wondered who's voice it was.

It couldn't possibly be Nami-swan's or Robin-chwan's. The voice, as beautiful as it was, was distinctly male. It could be Brooke, but even the skeletons voice couldn't even begin to compare. That left either Luffy, Ussop, or Zoro. He immediately discarded Ussop from his list of suspects; he didn't have a musical bone in his body. So that left Luffy or Zoro.

He hoped it was Luffy, his captain, cause he couldn't even begin to imagine a singing Zoro. But, Luffy was probably still gallivanting around the town.

As time passed by, a newer, sadder song was being sung. Rushing as quietly as he could to the back of the ship, he popped his head out from behind the wall. The first thing he saw was the Marimo Swordsman, a bottle of rum clenched in his right hand.

Sanji was going to scold him for drinking while he was supposed to be on watch, when he abruptly realized something. Zoro. It was _Zoro_ singing. _His_ mouth was where the angelic sound was coming from.

Zoro hadn't noticed the chef yet, and Sanji was somehow thankful for that. He took a seat on the floor, in a spot where he couldn't be seen by Zoro.

_'I don't care if it hurts. I want to have control. I want a perfect body. I wanna perfect soul…'_

Sanji was lost in his own mind. He was half listening to Zoro, while the other half thought lazy thoughts. Zoro. What were you singing about? You already have control, the perfect body… Sanji didn't even realize what he was thinking, and probably never would. To me, you already a perfect soul, Zoro…

The song took on a slightly slower pace.

_'But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here. I don't belong here.' _

The last word's he sang, for some reason, pierced Sanji through the heart. It sounded so full of sadness and despair, yet it was still beautiful.

Sanji stood up and went back to the Galley, forgetting why he left his haven in the first place, for anything other than the music. When he entered, he ate silently and wrapped up Zoro's part of the meal, sticking it in the fridge.

The next time he saw Zoro, he didn't mention anything about the singing.

But that didn't mean he didn't _think_ about the experience. Sanji wanted to hear Zoro singing again, hear those beautiful, melodic tones. And, goddammit, he was going to get what he wanted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji had began to notice things about Zoro, things that should have been kept under a rock in his mind. He started to think these… _strange_ thoughts a few days after his discovery Zoro. Sanji started to notice and appreciate Zoro's muscular body, not to mention how the sweat would roll down his face as he was working out, follow the curve of his lips, down his muscular chest and into his…

Yes, strange thoughts indeed.

And it was because of these thoughts that Sanji started to feel a strong attraction to the lazy-swordsman. Greater than what he felt for Robin-chwan and Nami-swan. And it was because of these feelings that he was overjoyed that he had to spend the day watching the ship with Zoro only a week and three days later!

…He was counting down the days until a perfect time to make Zoro sing again…

Of course, the crew didn't know about Sanji's affection. So when they left for a day of adventure in some city, they were expecting at least one half-dead Nakama or a slightly ruined ship when they got back.

_But_, Sanji thought, _today would be different. Yes, _very_ different indeed._

It was around noon when the perfect opportunity presented itself to Sanji. Zoro was lazing around on the deck, hands behind his head. He appeared to be watching the clouds. Sanji took a couple minutes to appreciate how the light struck his form, before quietly making his way over to where the marimo-head was.

When he got to the point where he stood in front of the object of his attraction, he heard humming. It wasn't anything like Zoros singing, but at least it's something. Carefully, he sat between the swordsman's already spread-apart legs.

"Oi, cook. What are you doing?"

Sanji barely noticed when Zoro sat up slightly, still enthralled with the sound of his voice, and how it could make such a wonderful sound. When Sanji heard Zoro speak, he knew that he couldn't resist any longer.

Sanji placed a hand beside the swordsman's head, and leaned forward so Zoro could hear what he had to say.

"Sing for me…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Needless to say, when the crew got back to the ship, there was no sound of shouting, and no visible damage to the Thousand Sunny. However, they did find an annoyed limping Zoro and a very, very happy Sanji (who was also slightly visibly tired).

Yes, the crew was confused. Very confused, indeed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Well, that was shit. Oh, well. I might fix it up if I get better at this stuff. :D GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT! (click the Review, she means)


End file.
